Elemental : Fire
by Andrearose1990
Summary: Bella is the bane of her towns existence, deemed unworthy of the life she was given after showing no signs of any elemental power she was shunned and treated lower than dirt. Will the visit of unwanted guest show the town she is worth their time, and if it does, will she want to be accepted back into them. Bad at Summaries but a great story. BTW: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, So this is my 1****st**** story with this cite, it's been on my mind for a while and I decided to give it a go. I don't have a beta at this moment if anyone would like to be my beta let me know. Also don't judge this story off the 1****st**** chapter I hope that you all will see a different side of Bella than what you are all use to. Side note: this chapter has been updated for a better read. Still looking for a beta.**

Bella hugged her coat tighter as she walked through the halls of her school, she wanted to make herself small, invisible to all those around her. She was not well liked in school or in town. To them she didn't have any value to add, so in their eyes she was useless. No, she wasn't being an over emotional teenager, thinking the world was out to get her, that no one loved her, sadly it was the truth.

You see, Bella grew up in a town where almost all had a power. Not like Harry Potter power where they could do magic. No, they had the power over the elements, and in like every world some were stronger than others were, and the strong took to power. The strongest in her town, well that would be the Cullen family and besides her own family the Cullen's, they were the bane of her existences. The family had been in power in this town since its start over a hundred years ago. Since then, they have been the strongest in the land and have ruled.

The whole town loved them, and treated them like royalty. Every male in the family was in some type of office around town always making sure things went according to their plan. With every elemental family they would stop by when the child was of a certain age and if they didn't show some type of power they would be deem worthless and everyone's view of that child was change within their community. It was the current leader; Carlisle Cullen was the one who deem her worthless to her family when she was six. And like the ever loving Cullen supports that her family was they stopped caring for her. Everyone in their community stopped caring for her. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't show signs of her powers by the age of six, but no one seemed to care they all dropped her like she was a bad habit.

It wasn't as though they beat her or puts hands on her no her family never hit her what they did was worst; they denied her existence, they denied her love, they denied her the chance of having a loving family.

That was eleven years ago, now at seventeen she had enough of being treated like crap by everyone in this town. She was so close to her eighteenth, and before the sun would even rise on that day she would be gone, and out in the real world starting her new life, meeting new people who would accept her as she was powers or not.

She kept her head down careful not to make eye contact with to anyone, in this food chain she was at the very bottom. There was only one person who talked to her, her best friend, her only friend. Angela Weber, she had control over the power of water, it wasn't strong, but it was enough for the Cullen's to deem her worth of a normal life in their world. Bella uses to envy her, and wish that she were deeming worthy as well but after a while that changed. She shouldn't have to have powers to be seen as acceptable, they should love/like her for who she was not what she could do.

She finally made it to her locker, quickly opening it and getting the books she would need for the day and putting away the ones she didn't need. Before she could walk away she was bumped hard into her locker. She squeezed her eyes shut gritted her teeth and held in the yelp of pain as the Cullen's walked away laughing at her pain.

She eyed them making sure they were far enough away from her before starting to her first class, bruised arm in all. As she sat down finally she hoped soon that this day would be over and she can escape back to her room and live in somewhat peace.

The bell rang just as she slid in to her seat and she did a happy dance in her head, Mr. Turk, her English teacher was in community, and he treated her as expected, like crap. He never passed up a chance to belittle her in front of the class just like most of her teachers. There was only one teacher who treated her like a person, Mrs. Cope and that was only because she herself was deem unworthly by a past Cullen.

"You're late Ms. Swan." He said as Edward Cullen walked in after the bell was finished and walked to his seat.

No matter how much she wanted to say something, complain that she was here before the bell had started, she didn't, she held her tongue. "Sorry, Sir." She said her head down. 'Only a few more months and she could go, leave, and never have to come back.'

The class laughed around her, it was everyone favorite past time, make fun of Bella. She just continued to keep her head down and counted the minutes until she was able to leave.

By the time her school day was over she was covered in a new set of bruises, yelled at for things that weren't her fault and had water dumped on her. In the long run this was a good day, no one tried to set her on fire. She walked down the long road to her house doing what she always did to pass the time, plan her future. She walked around the back of the house down in the cellar, her room, and locked up for the night.

She had everything down here that she needed, a mini fridge her bother Emmett threw out because it was out of style. She as able to stock it from her small part time job of cleaning and few normal's houses a week. If it weren't for the Normal's in this town, she probably would have killed herself a long time ago. Since they were all born without powers they didn't care if you were born with powers or not they treated her with respect. With cleaning their houses a few times a week she was able to make enough to buy the few things she needed and save a money for when she was going to leave.

She could hear the sounds of her family moving above her, laughing and acting as a family should, without her. She couldn't remember the last time she spoke to her parents, or saw them, they tried not to look at her. They tried to forget her, the mistake child, the child that was deem unworthy. Her bother she saw when he came back into town from college and he was no better, she was one of her biggest bullies when he still went to school with her. He and his mate, Rosalie, loved to make fun of more than anyone did. She knew that blood was not thicker than water.

**AN: So what do you think? Let me know by sending a review. If there was any questions please ask. Also know that this chapter has been changed slightly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey everyone this is chapter two, I hope that you guys are enjoying everything so far. This is a revamped chapter some of this has changed to make for a better story later down the road.**

Saturday, her favorite day, Saturday meant she didn't have to see anyone, not if she never left the room. Her parents had no reason to see her and Angela was busy at the community gathering, one that Bella was not allowed to attend. That was fine with her though, she didn't need, nor did she want to be around people who hated her. Saturday was a day where she wasn't hated ,it was her day. She walked over to her trunk and pulled out a small television that Angela was able to sneak out to her one night. She waited until she heard her parents and Emmett leave for the gathering and turned it on. They didn't like to waste any power on her so she only watched TV when they were gone.

Her family didn't give her enough credit though after being on the outs for years she learned how to make her life a little easier, she grabbed the cable cord she was able to sneak into the cellar and hook it up and started to enjoy her favorite day of the week.

Half way through a rerun of a Law and Order show, she pulled out her some camp stove and started to cook herself a small meal. It wasn't much but better than nothing at all. She ate her meal as she watched Jack McCoy yell across her television set. Oh how she loved this show. (AN: I love this show.)

She left herself drift into the world and righting wrongs and putting the bag guys behind bars. The life she wanted, to look out for the little guy like no one was doing for her.

The day grew late and as she flipped the television off tired after watching it for hours she felt her phone vibrate. There were only a few people with that number, the people she cleaned for and Angela, but neither of them should be calling her, at least not today. She picked up her phone not recognizing the number, flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?" she questioned not sure who was on the other end.

"Bella!" was Angela' frantic answer. "Bella help!"

"Angela, what's wrong what happened."

"Were under attacked they are to strong, we need help! Bella!" she screamed as her voice cut out.

"Angela!, Angela, what's wrong, where are you, answer me!" she screamed into phone but to no avail, Angela was gone. She tried to call it back but to no luck, she never picked up.

She wasted no time, she threw on some clothes ran out of her room towards the last place she know Angela to be, the gathering, she just hoped she would get there in time to.

She ran ignoring the screaming pain for her legs as she pushed them to the limits to get to the only person in the world who gave a damn about her.

As she reached, the edge of the clearing where she knew the gathering was taking place she slowed trying to hear anything out of order, not that she would know if anything was wrong, she had never been to one of these before and she didn't know what to expect anyway.

She peaked through the clearing and held her breath, the gathering was in ruins. Booths over turned tables broken tents in ruin the ground was up turned and scared, the members of the community were gathered in the middle huddled together the attackers standing around them each with a piece of their element circling them ready to attack. The members, the community were all bruised and beaten, some more than others. She saw her parents, her father was holding her mom both slightly bleeding from varies parts of their body. Emmett held Rose half his shirt torn off, and a fresh burn on his side stood out to her. She scanned to crowd she needed to find Angela and quick.

She looked from face to face trying to find her when a scream rang out. One of the attackers had grabbed Angela by her hair hauling her up to her feet.

"No!" Pastor Weber screamed going for his daughter but was quickly knocked back down. The man pulled her by her hair over to what looked like the man in charge and held out what looked like Angela phone out to him.

"She's trying to call someone." He said.

The man in charge looked down at the phone. "Who is Bella?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Go, fuck yourself." She heaved out refusing to answer him.

Before anyone could blink he backhanded her sending her down to the ground holding her face.

"Angela!" Mrs. Weber screamed for her daughter.

Angela once again was picked up and the man grabbed her face and by the sounds Angela made he was squeezing her face hard. "I'll ask again, who is Bella, and why were you trying to call her?"

Angela looked at him before spiting in his face and once again he back handed her sending her to the ground hard. He then quickly sent a quick swift kick to her side causing her to scream out.

"Hey!" Bella screamed coming though the clearing. "Leave her alone!" she screamed.

"Well, let me guess, your Bella." The man smiled.

"Leave her alone." Bella said eyeing all the men making sure no one had moved out of her eye sight.

"Why should I." He laughed causing the other men around him to laugh as well. "We told them not to try and contact anyone, she tried to call you." he said walking towards her.

Bella just shook her head. "I'm giving you a chance, leave her alone and walk away now." She spoke in a calm manner. She could feel the eyes of the community on her.

"Really you think you can save them?"

"I have no interest in saving them, I came here for Angela. So I say again, leave her alone."

"Only her." He said grabbing Angela by the hair and yanking it back causing her to cry out. "Why just her. You to have a thing?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You're a pig." She scoffed. "Angela's my friend; and I would like you to let her go, you can even keep everyone else if you want, just let her go. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way. And just so you know the easy only includes you losing one girl, the hard way you lose them all." She explained.

The men laughed at her outright laughed at her idea. "Why do you only care about her, don't you want to save your community." He said gesturing to the people on the ground.

"I don't care about them, any of them, you can kill them all if you want, really, I don't mind" she ignored the looks she was receiving for all the community. "They deemed me unworthy of life when I was six, and since then they have treated me like scum, all except Angela. She's my only friend in this town. So I just want to save her."

"If you were deem unworthy then how do you expect to stop us." He said coming closer dragging Angela behind him.

"Because they were wrong, I'm not unworthy. Now, last chance, let her go." Bella answered staring him down.

He stared her down before uttering . "No."

Bella smiled. "Wrong answer."

He stared at her as his men came closer to her as one came in arms length her she turned her head and snapped her finger. The man stopped his hand flying to his chest, he let out a strangled scream before dropping to his knees. They watched as he skin started to sweat and turn red.

"What did you do?" The man in front of her yelled as he rushed to the aid of his men.

"Burning his blood." She answered simply.

"You can't do that, you can't start a fire inside someone." He screamed.

"I can." She said turning to his other men.

"Kill her!" he screamed she lifted her arm towards them and blue flames erupted from her hands. She blew a single breath and wall of flame came up between Bella and his men.

She sent a message out to the flame telling it who to burn and who to leave alone. She hear screams come from those around her as soon the last of them stopped she brought down the wall. The attackers gone everyone else untouched, she ran to Angela and carefully lifted her up as Angela's family rushed towards them her father carefully lifting his daughter into his arms.

"Thank You, Thank you, so much for saving our little girl!" Mrs. Webers screamed wrapping her arms around Bella before letting go and tending to her daughter.

"Bella?" Carlisle stepped forward. "Thank You for saving us I…"

"Don't thank me" Bella interrupted him. "I didn't mean, or want to save any of you, only Angela." She said turning to them.

"Why, didn't you tell us you had powers, honey, you are so powerful. You should have let us know" Her father, Charlie, came forward, Renee Emmett and Rose by his side.

Bella just shook her head. "So you would love me like parents are supposed to, only if I am of value." She shot back causing them to look to the ground for a moment; it wasn't like they could say anything.

"Bella, we were wrong you are worthy, you were able to take these men down single handedly. You are one of us."

"I WILL NEVER BE ONE OF YOU!" She screamed at all of them. "You all treated me like crap for what because I was different, because I didn't have the powers you all had when I was six. You casted me out treated me like scum and that would have never changed if this didn't happen. Your view of me might have change, you might see me in a new light, but your light is as dark as ever. Remember something; I only came here for Angela, none of you mean anything to me. They could have shot each and every one of you in front of me and I promise I would have not shed a tear. I only meant to save Angela, because she is the only one in this world who has treated me like a person who matters before she knew about my powers." She turned and started to walk away but not before stopping and turning back to them. "Now that you know what I can do, leave me alone or I will kill you."

**So that was chapter 2…what do you guys think, go back should I continue or should I let this idea go….what do you think? Also I am still looking for a beta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3.. I am glad for the positive response I have been receiving from everyone. Just a few house cleaning details. I mention a Mate factor, which will be mention later just not now. Um honestly, I don't have a concrete plan for the story the end is not written, so who knows you guys might help me finish this story. **

**Also updating for this story, I am going to try and stick to once a week, but I can't make any promises, I do work and have other obligations that I need to remember about but I will try to for at least once a week. Oh and the chapter length, there will be no set length, some longer and some shorter its whenever I feel as though the chapter has said enough. **

Bella walked back into her room/cellar closed and lock herself in, she didn't want to be bother even though she knew people would want to see her after what she just did. However, none of that made a difference they could want to accept her all they wanted she still hated them all. The only good thing that came out of this was she didn't have to hide any longer. She guessed a lesser person would have shown her powers a long time ago to be accepted by the community. Bella, wasn't a lesser person, she didn't want their love and adoration to come because she was worth something. It should have been organic all along.

Though while it was good she didn't have to hide the practice of her ability, this gave her a harder problem now, she was use to being invisible, well as invisible as she was, now she knew all eyes would be on her. Her plan to leave just go harder, her family would most likely want her to move back in upstairs, so they could play the part of a real family. They would want to see her every day, they would notice if she left town. She bet Carlisle would already have a guard on her to 'protect her'. She scoffed at the thought. It didn't look like she was the one who needed the protection if this night was anything to go on.

The sound of footsteps above her caused her to freeze; she didn't think they would be home so soon. She figured she would have an hour before they would be here. She started to put her things away and get ready for bed, she needed to be up early to get her shower in at the local gym before it got packed. It was as she laid down she heard it, a knock on the cellar door. She almost stopped breathing no one had been down here in over two years and she was not looking forward to any visitors tonight.

She waited hopping they would take a hint and go away, but luck is never on her side, the knocking continued and kept going, adding a little more pressure. She got out of bed created a flame in her hand and walked to the door unlocking it and pushing it open.

"What." She all but screamed at her family who all stood on the other side, Charlie was in the front Emmett next to him and Renee standing slightly behind them all of them bandage up.

"Bella, we wanted to thank you for tonight, for saving us, they were going to kill us and you saved us, all of us." Charlie started before Bella held up a hand cutting him off.

"Again, since you didn't hear me at the gathering, I didn't want nor did I intent to save you, any of you, only Angela, you should be thanking her for calling me, I only came to save her." She said grabbing the door trying to close it but Emmett's hands reach out and caught the door.

"Bella wait!" he said in a urgent but cautious tone.

"Let go." She said in a calm deadly manner.

"Bella," Charlie intervened noticing the anger in his daughter eyes. Anger that he knew she had every right to have and anger he hoped he could take away from her. "I know that you hate us, and you have every right to, but we want to make amends. Why don't you move back into your room, we can have it fixed up real quick for you, however you want." He finished hopping she would take it. He could see down past the cellar to what her 'room' was and regret formed deep in his soul, this was how his daughter was living for the past four years. It was more like hovel then a room, how could he have done this to her.

"No, I like where I live, you needed the room four years ago and I'm pretty sure you still need it now." She said trying to close the door once more.

"I could make you something to eat, why don't we go up to the house, I could make us a nice family meal." Renee suggested from behind her son and husband.

"I don't want anything from you, so please leave me alone. You've been pretty good at that my entire life it shouldn't be that hard now." She said jerking the door out of Emmett's closing it and locking it before they had a chance to pull at it.

"Bella please, we just want a second chance." She heard her mother beg through the door.

"And I just wanted a family to love me for me, so I guess no one gets what they want." She said back up to them before heading back to bed. She worked on her breathing and fell in a deep restful sleep.

As she rose, she flicked up a flame and looked around her, the events of last night coming back to her. She checked her phone only to see it was a little after five in the morning, more than enough time to get some training in and a shower before the world started to wake. She packed a gym bag and quietly make her way out of her cellar/room and in to the woods towards her favorite training spot not too far from her house.

She loved the woods, the natural beauty of the land without the touch from man, this is how the world should have looked, and when she left this horrible town, she would make sure to live somewhere where the natural beauty of the world was untouched. As she made her way to her spot she dropped, her bag took off her shoes jacket and pants leaving her in a tank top and short. She took a seat and started her breathing like she learned through the books. She let the fire inside her escape and surround her completely. With every breath she took it grew higher and higher until raised her heartbeat enough. In the blink of the eye she jumped up threw a round house to the sky and trail of blue flames following behind her foot.

Kick after spiral kick, punch after punch she train, worked on her form and body and mind. 'no distractions, nothing but nature her powers and her body. She threw a kick in the air sending up a flame followed by a spinning crescent kick followed by a hook kick. She had never taken a martial arts class but the internet was a wonder place, a place where she could learn how to do just about anything she wanted. She started to throw in a little flips giving her some extra momentum, and adding to her workout. As went to throw another combination she froze mid kick. She held that stance her eyes close and listened to the sounds around her.

"I know you're there!" she yelled lowering her leg waiting for the trespasser to come out. It didn't take them long, and she was surprised at who it was… well at who just how many. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, or the fab five that she liked to call them in her head. "What are you doing here?" she asked reaching for her pants trying to redress.

"I saw you leave I thought you were running away, we wanted to stop you." Emmett stepped forward.

"You really think if I was leaving that you could stop me?" she pulled on her jacket flipping her sweaty hair over one shoulder.

"No, but I wanted a chance to talk to you." He said taking a step forward.

"Well, I've tried to talk to you for years, and you never had the time of day, and guess what I don't have time for you now, she reached down to grab her bag before it was blown out of her way. She looked to Edward, the only air elemental out of them.

"Just hear us out before you leave, that's all we ask." Edward said as he took a step forward the others on high alert.

"Well, it might surprise you to hear that I don't want to hear anything you have to say, so leave me alone." She turned to her go towards her bag before it a sent in the opposite direction into Edwards waiting hand.

"We only want a few minutes of your time." He stressed.

"Give me my bag or I will kill you."

"You can't harm me, my father would have you head." He answered in a smug voice.

"Edward maybe this isn't the right tactic, just give her the bag back." Jasper spoke up coming to stand in front of Alice and Rosalie, he could tell Bella was about to lose it.

"You should listen to your friend, and your father could never touch me, I'd take his head before he took mine." Bella walked forward causing them to take a few steps back.

"Bella!" Alice came forward before Jasper or Edward could stop her. "Why don't we take this to the diner, we could eat there and talk, everything's better with food right?" she finished with a little laugh.

"You know what, keep the bag, and go screw yourself." Bella turned and started to walk away before Emmett grabbed her by the arm.

She quickly turned them and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed with a hard thud on the ground, Rosalie screamed and rand towards Emmett dropping to her knees next to him.

"What the hell did you do that for, he only wanted to talk to you." She screamed at Bella helping Emmett up to a sitting position.

"Well he should know that I don't want to talk to him."

"There's no need to be a bitch, they just want to be your friend." She screamed at Bella.

"Rose, stop." Emmett tried.

"No Rose, don't keep going, you think I'm being a bitch, because I don't want to hear you out."

"Yes, we are trying to welcome you into the community, something you should be grateful for and you are pushing us away." She said.

"Grateful, you think I should be grateful for this." She screamed.

"Of course you should." Edward interrupted. "You should want this, to be a part of the community; you have been on the outside for so long you should be happy now, isn't this what you have wanted you whole life, you should be jumping at this chance."

Edward Cullen, oh how she hated him, you see Edward Cullen was a playboy, and he had the entire look, she had to admit he was beautiful, but could you really describe a man as beautiful handsome would work as well, but his attitude was complete trash. Though, with a family like his she should be grateful that he wasn't more messed up than he was. He knew his power and he knew his looks, and he mostly got away with everything he did and got whatever or whomever he wanted. Therefore, she could see why he was trying so hard for her to see his way but she would not let that happen she refused listen to anything he had to say.

"I should be jumping at this chance… a chance to be a part of your community."

"No, Our Community." Alice said.

"No your Community, you all shut me out when I was six, I was never a part of you community and I never will be."

"You can if you stop being so stubborn!" Emmett stressed.

"Stubborn, I think I have every right to be stubborn, I want nothing to do with any of you, why can't you leave me alone."

"Were family Bella, you're my sister." Emmett tried to get through her.

"And it seems like you forgot that over the last eleven years, so I would think were not family, just people who live in the same house. Well I guess I live under the house."

Emmett closed his eyes, he knew she was right but he needed her to listen to him. To let him in. "Bells" he started using the nickname he used when he was younger before she was deem unworthy.

"Don't," she took a step back. "Do not call me that, you don't get to come back after you find out I have power with open arms and think I will jump right in. I have been nothing to you all of you for years and now you are all nothing to me, so please just leave me alone."

"I can't do that, you're my family my little sister, and I messed up badly but I believe that we can get pass this, move forward and be the family that we were always meant to be."

"That's a lot to late, tell everyone to leave me alone I want nothing to do with anyone in that community." She turned away, her bag forgotten and took off into the woods.

**EPOV **

I watched her leave, run from us and honestly, I couldn't blame her.

"She's wicked fast." Jasper said in awe as Bella ran from them. Jasper was one of the fastest guys he knew and it looked like Bella was faster than he was with the way she was running.

"Well that was a waste of time." Rosalie huffed looking at her nails, "I told you she wouldn't listen to us. Now can we go back to sleep, I'm tired."

"Oh my gosh, Rose can you think of anything other than yourself. We need Bella." Alice screeched causing the men to cover their ears.

"We sorry to burst your bubble short stuff, Bella doesn't like us and guess what I don't see that changing anytime soon so sorry for wanting to get out the woods and go back to sleep." Rose countered.

"She'll get over it, she will and then she'll be one of us." Alice said with conviction but as her brother I could hear the doubt in her voice we all had doubt, we all have treated Bella horribly throughout the years. It only got worse as the years went on. If Bella came to them, it would be a miracle.

**So there is Chapter 3, I hope you all like it. I gave you a small interaction between Bella and the group. So send me a review and let me know what you think, I am going to try and get one more chapter up tonight since today is my day off, but we will see. In addition, I am still looking for a beta!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is Chapter 4, I must say I love the reviews that I am receiving. To answer the question about Bella being hard, don't worry it will be address and I hope then you can understand her better. Let me know what you are thinking, and welcome to the journey into Bella's life. **

** "**Dad, she hate's us there is no way she is going to join us." Edward said at the dinner table with his mother Esme and sister Alice surrounding him.

"She must, what we faced at the gather was something new, we almost lost everything important to us." Carlisle grabbed Esme's and Alice's hand he almost lost them last night and might not ever say it but he was eternally grateful to the young swan girl. "She needs to get over it and join us its what's best."

"Dad, I was there as well, she has so much hate for us, I don't think she will ever give it up. She said that night she only cared for Angela the rest of us could have died." Alice cut it.

"But can you blame her." Esme nearly shouted. "How we treated her since that night, I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave us, that power she showed, she could have killed us all, we need to be thankful that she let us live and let her be."

"It wasn't personal how we treated her it's the rule, she was unworthy she didn't have powers, she couldn't have been a part of our community if one of the neighboring communities found out that we still cared for and unworthy they could have used her against us to try and bring us down. We all agreed to the rules when were of age we must abide by them."

Esme just shook her head, she loved her husband she really did, but the one thing she could not stand was how much he was such a stickler for the rules of their community. She knew as the leader he needed to be impartial when he made his decisions even when they were as hard as calling a child unworthy. He never wanted to label a child as unworthy, he knew they would live a lonely unloved life until they turned eighteen and moved away like most did, he always looked for any sign of power no matter how small. Calling a child unworthy was something that weighted a lot on him. She remember what it did to him to call the young Swan girl unworthy it nearly crushed him to see her shunned and not understand why.

"I understand the law my love I do, but while you see it as a wrong that you had to do that now you can right, but she doesn't see like that she sees it as everyone in her life hated her until this moment. If she was younger maybe ten or eleven then maybe we would have a better shot of her 'getting over this' as you say but she's not. She is a young woman, who hasn't been showed love or acceptance in a long time. She will not just get over this, if we want to join us, we are going to have to earn her forgiveness not forcer it."

"We didn't do anything wrong, we abided by the rules of our community." Edward stressed.

"And in doing so we ruined a young girls life! We need to earn her forgiveness if we would like her to help us, I have a feeling those men will be back and we need to be ready."

"Your mother is right son, while we did do right by our laws we did a massive distrust to that young girl. We need to earn back her trust and forgiveness." Carlisle kissed the back of Esme's hand.

"So how do we do that?" Edward leaned back in his chair his dinner forgotten.

"Be nice to her, it might take time but her walls are going to be up for a while until she feels safe with us again. We need to be genuine to her as well."

"Well that will be easy for me, I can just see it we will be the best of friends" Alice clapped her hands together a smile growing on her face.

"With the way she was looking at us today, just shoot for not on her hit list. Best friend might not ever happen." Edward teased.

"Oh don't worry, I think I might know how, she was training alone I could offer to be her sparring partner, then she could get some aggression out towards me in a safe environment."

"That is the dumbest idea you have ever had Alice, the moves she was throwing around would give dad a run for his money, she would wipe the floor for you."

"What was she doing?" Esme asked.

"Mom, it was beautiful." Alice gushed. "I have never seen such fluid movements she had such control of her body and powers."

"Edward what do you think?" Carlisle asked wanting Edwards opinion was well.

"It was awe inspiring dad; Bella is one of the most powerful fires elementals I have ever seen, possibly the most powerful. I mean have you ever seen blue flames?"

"No, I can't say I have heard of it, I think that Alice is right, you both need to train with her, whatever she has done to get to this point, whatever she has done to get as strong as she is we need to learn it to protect ourselves. It will also give her the chance to get rid of some aggression. We need to meet her on her level."

"Do you think it will work?" Edward asked.

"At this moment I don't know, but it's a shot and we need to take it." Carlisle said.

"Perfect, now to pick out the cutest outfit." Alice gushed.

Edwards rolled his eyes leave it to Alice to care about the outfits and not how Bella was going to beat the crap out of them when they showed up at her next training session. Bella, his beautiful Bella, he had always thought she was pretty but could never say anything about it. Up until last night, she had been unworthy and that meant in their world she was off limits. Her long beautiful brown hair that stopped right above her round beautiful ass, how he longed to run his hands through her hair and if he was honest with himself grab that ass that he dreamed about for years. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that he wanted to stare into and get lost in, her full lips that he wanted to kiss all night long. All the things that he thought he would never had a chance do, to experience, he could now. He just had to play his cards right and get the girl of his dreams. Nothing was going to stop him.

"Bella I am so sorry, I should have never called you." Angela apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Angie, don't apologize, I'm not mad at you, it wasn't your fault. If you didn't call me you might not be here today."

"I know ," she said holding her side, they were still bruised from his kicks. "I'm thankful I really am, but I am also sorry for doing this to you." She was near tears and as much as she loved Angela she really didn't want to deal with her crying right now. She needed to change the subject and soon.

"They came to my training this morning." She said hoping Angela would take the bait, and luck was on her side, she did.

"Who came?"

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward."

"How did they know you would be there?"

"I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought when I left the house this morning. They must have heard and followed me."

"So how did that go?"

"Well I lost my bag, to Edward, not that I care but its sucks limited funds and everything. I got in to a screaming match with them and walked off. I wonder how long it will take for them to leave me alone."

"Umm I don't think that will work." Angela started. "My father received a call this morning, the Cullen's have made you number one on everyone's get to know list. They want you in the Community."

Bella shook her head. "I have no interest in getting to know any of them. I am just biding my time until I turn eighteen and then I'm gone."

"Have you decided what you are going to do when you leave?"

"I don't know, get my GED go to college and get and job and build a life somewhere far from here."

"I wish I could go with you."

"I know why you can't, you have roots here, but when I set up shop I will call you."

"I do have a question though" Bella changed the subject. "What happen yesterday?"

Angela just shook her head, "They came out of nowhere, and started attacking and they were powerful, I mean very powerful. But you took them out like it was nothing, you were able to defeat all of them when we couldn't do anything. And this gave me an idea, I was wondering if you could train me?"

"How could I train you? I'm fire you 're water; I wouldn't be able to help you learn to control your powers."

"Yea, I know that, but I've seen you train, the techniques that you use, they aren't taught to us, it's like you have a deeper spiritual connection to your powers that we just don't have." She paused. "I'm right aren't I you do, don't you. How does it feel to use them?"

"I would guess how it feels like it does when you use yours, the power and I are one working together as one being."

"That's not how it feels for me." Angela answered shaking her head. "It's not like we are one, it's more of I'm forcing it. I don't feel as connected as you do. Maybe that's why you are so powerful you have deeper connection than we do, could you teach me that."

"I guess, I mean I could try?" Bella said. "When do you want to start?"

Angela's eyes lit up."Really you'll do it, um when is the next time you train?"

"Tuesday, I hate Mondays so I don't train on those days."

"Ok, Tuesday it is, what time?" Angela was excited, and Bella guessed she could understand why she was this excited, she wanted to be more in turn with her powers to better protect herself.

"Five am the clearing about a half mile behind my house."

Angela blanched. "Five am, as in the morning, as in before the sun starts to rise. Why?"

"Less chance of being seen, I didn't want anyone to know I had powers when I found out about them." Bella shrugged.

"Well, now that people know about you how about training in the afternoon?"

Bella shook her head no.

"Why not?"

"Now that people know about me, I need to hide even harder, I don't want everyone to watch me, so if you want to train it as to be early in the morning, but I think I can change it to Six since we don't have school until nine."

"Ok, Six, I can do six. Still sucks, but better. So where do you want me to meet you at your house."

"Yep, that will work."

Angela leaned over and gave her a long hug. "Thank You for everything Bella, for everything."

**So that's the end of chapter 4, what do you think, So I have good new, I'm off 2mro so do you know what that means, I can most likely get a few new chapters up this week. Yay for us. Well please review and let me know what you think. Oh and please a beta. **


	5. Chapter 5

** So here is Chapter 5. I most likely won't be able to update for a few more days, I must go back to the real world and work….Sadness I know but I am making sure you are all getting a treat before.**

Bella rolled out of her bed, She really didn't want to get up today, but it was Tuesday and Monday was a very hard day, it seemed like everyone decided to talk to her and everyone wanted to be her friend. Their all lucky she decided not to burn the school down with everyone in it. She wasn't stupid, she could tell they all just wanted to get on her good side, like that was ever going to happen. And the Cullen's, they decided to ask her if they could train with her. HA as if she would waste a minute on them. She was only training Angela because she was her friend and had been before her powers came in.

Don't get her started on her family. They tried once again to be a real family last night, but once again, she locked herself in the room. She wanted nothing to do with that family. She dragged herself out of bed changed and made her way outside to meet Angela. She didn't have to wait long before Angela showed up and they walked to Bella's training area.

"Ok we are here." Bella said as they arrived at the spot. "Take a seat Indian style." She said taking a seat as well.

"Today we will not be working on any fighting moves just working within ourselves. So close your eyes and take a deep breath. To be one with your powers you can't force your power to come up you need to let it join you to have control of your body along with you. Right now you want to reach out to that side of you focus on that."

Angela nodded and closed her eyes trying to do as Bella requested.

"Hey Bella!" a voice screamed causing both girls to jump slightly.

Bella groaned she knew that voice, Alice Cullen, she stood up just as Alice walked in the field with the rest of the fab five. She couldn't help the automatic eye roll that came out.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Angela stood up and came to her side.

"Well, we wanted to know if you wanted to train together?" she asked coming forward a huge smile gracing her lips.

"No thank you, please leave." She said turning her back to them.

"See I told you this wasn't going to work, why did you wake me up." She heard Rosalie complain.

"Rose, not the time, I'm trying to make an effort please try as well." She heard Alice hiss.

"Why don't you want to train with us, we might be able to teach you a thing or two." Edward smirk.

"If the gathering was any indication of what you know, I don't need your help."

"Well them we can just learn from you." Emmett spoke up trying to build some bridge with his sister.

"I don't train people, I work alone, its worked out for ten years so far and I like to keep it that way."

"But Angela's here, we heard you, you are trained her, working with her. Why won't you work with us." Alice wined again. Gosh that girl was such a baby, Bella groan.

"That's because she is different, she's my friend, has been for years. I help my friends."

"Well we want to be your friends." Alice suggested.

"Well I don't want to be your friend, so please leave we were here first."

"Bella, please we just want to get to know you. Let us stay; we will do whatever you want. I thought I knew power until I saw what you did. We need to be prepared just in case we are attacked again so you won't have to save us if you don't want." Emmett practically begged.

"Fine, but no speak to us, do what you want but leave us alone." She grabbed Angela arm and walked away from them. "Ok so lets forget them and go back to what we were working on. Deep breaths and focus on reaching to your power."

Angela nodded and together they started to focus on their training.

"So this plan was a bust." Rose sighed and took a seat on the cool grass.

"Way to be supportive Rose." Alice huffed.

"Well I told you, we couldn't just show up at this ungodly hour out of the blue and expect her to be happy we are here."

"Well what are we supposed to do, act like a bitch to her, we need to show her we are making an effort." Alice retorted.

"Honestly, yes, that's how we have always treated her, and changing to trying to be best friends out of the blue isn't going to work, she knows the only reason you are so excited to be her friend is because you now know she has power. So being a 'bitch' to her as you put it would be the better road, at least she knows we aren't faking our actions."

"How would being rude like you work?" Alice nearly sneered. Alice doesn't sneer and he could tell that she was getting angry with Rose.

"I'll show you." Rose got up dusted off her clothes and walked over to Bella.

"Rose, are you sure about this." Emmett warned, trying to get her to see reason.

Rose just waved him off, as she continued to walk towards Bella.

We just watched Rose and Bella talk, you could tell Bella was irritated. Both girls were fire and flames were starting to form around each as they bickered back and forth. Angela was quickly talking trying to end the tension between the two girls.

"I don't understand what she thinks by doing this, she is just making the situation worst." Alice huffed crossing her arms.

"Actually, she's not." Edward said.

"What do you mean, they're about to fight it out." Alice nearly screamed gesturing to the two girls.

"No, I see what he's saying." Emmett stepped in. "She actually having a conversation with her, talking to her not backing down like we did." Emmett looked to his wife in a new found respect. She knew Bella was angry, she needed to let her anger out, not just let it go.

"FINE!" They heard Bella causing them all to jump. "YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME SO BADLY, YOU WANT IT, THEN TAKE IT." She screamed sending a whirlwind of blue flames to towards Rose.

"ROSE!" Emmett screamed making a run for his wife, before Jasper and Edwards caught him."

"No, Emmett look Rose baited her; she wanted Bella to attack her, not just scream at her. She's defending herself.

Emmett took a few deep breaths as he watched his wife and sister battle. Blue clashed with orange, shins met bodies. The two girls fought and fought, Angela soon made it to their side to get out of harm's way.

"What did she say to her?" Alice asked.

Angela shrugged. "Rose came over and demanded Bella to fight her, she kept saying Bella didn't think she could win against her, Bella told her to leave them alone but Rose wouldn't listen, I tried to tell her to back off, what's her problem."

"She doesn't have one, she's being the person Bella expects her to be, and she letting her takes out her anger on her. Then after that, maybe we can start over." Jasper explained much to Alice's dismay. She never did like to be wrong.

They watched as Bella threw Rose over her shoulder, but Rose quickly recovered rolled herself and jumped up threw a flaming kick that Bella wasn't expecting knocking her on her butt. Bella just rolled back did a kick up and was on her feet again like it never happen.

"Wow" they all muttered, these girls were good.

"Did you know Rose could fight like that?" Edward asked Emmett.

He just shook his head no.

Finally, both girls came to halt, staring each other down both with flames in their hands their chest moving rapidly. No words were said but they could tell there was some form of communication going on between them before Bella dropped her flame grabbed her bag and walked off.

"What just happen?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"I have no idea." Emmett answered and Rose started to walk towards them.

As Rose reached them, she had a smirk plastered on her face.

"What was that?" Emmett asked. "You had her attack you. Why would you do that?"

"We were all treating her different, she's not use to it so I acted as she expected. She needed to let go of some anger so I made her fight me, and it worked a little."

"So you got us in with her." Alice instantly perked up nearly jumping in place.

Rose shook her head. "No, I didn't get you guys in with her." She grabbed a towel and started to wipe her face.

"So you only thought about yourself, why am I not surprised." Alice sneered at her.

"Well sorry, you didn't even think my plan would work in the first place. Plus I'm not even in with her really, it was more of I respect you now for not backing down but I know we are not still not cool, but it's a start. So no I was not thinking of myself, but I was the one who fought so I am the one to reaped what little rewards there are.." She grabbed Emmett's arm and walked away from us.

** So here is chapter 5 I hope you all like it. I read the some of you hated the way Rose was but as you can see, it was what Bella needed. And if you can't tell I'm not a huge fan of Alice, I will put her in her place in this story but I won't bash her. About Mates, that won't be addressed until a few more chapters so wait a little longer please I think you will like my type of Mates, it will be different than others. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6, here are some more house keeping duties. I want to answer csp4 you brought up **_**"**__**they're shunned. This includes complete abandonment by their parents which could mean starvation &/or homelessness as a small child. This 'law' is to be followed to show other communities that they are strong. Bullying of the shunned is actively encouraged."**_____

**This will be answered in this chapter. **

**Now on with Chapter 6**

"So what now, do we need to all need to fight her for her to forgive us?" Alice asked as we sat down for lunch at school, it been a long day and after the bust of this morning, he just wanted to go back home and get into bed.

"No I don't think it would be that easy. Otherwise every one could just fight her and then all would be well." Edward said staring down at his plate of food.

"Well I just want her you like me." Alice pouted.

The doors opened and the room went quite, Bella walked in with Angela by her side, they picked a table at the back and sat both girls brought their own lunch with them. Edward watched every movement Bella made; her moves were different from normal. She use to walk hunched over, trying to stay hidden, to keep her beautiful body shielded from everyone eyes, but today, today her walk spoke volumes. It spoke confidence, power, and damn it looked good on her. She was sexy in every way shape and from, and as the next leader of their clan he wanted, no; he needed her by his side, as his love, partner, and wife his complete equal.

"I'll be right back." Edward said getting up and walking towards Bella's table.

What was he thinking, Bella was going to rip him a new one in front of everyone, but he needed to prove himself, and since he had publicly humiliated her before, he guessed that's how he could do it. Let her get a chance to do the same to him.

As he neared her table, he could feel the eyes of his peers on him, but he couldn't let that deter him, as the next leader he needed to prove that he could go out of his comfort zone for the good of his people.

"Hey Bella, and Angela." He said arriving at her table.

"What do you want, was this morning not enough." Bella retorted not bothering to look up at him.

He scratched the back of his head not sure how to proceed. "Um" he took a deep breath. "I wanted to know of you wanted to spar?"

"No" she didn't even look up at him.

"Come on Bella, I think that it would be good for the both of us." He reasoned.

"The only thing that would happen would be I would wipe the floor with you. I don't see how that would be good for you."

Edward sighed she was making this way too hard and with all eyes on him he couldn't walk away.

"Why did you give Rose and chance and not me?"

"I didn't give her a chance, she pissed me off and we fought plus at least she's not being as fake as you are."

"I'm not being fake, I really want to get to know you." He pleaded taking a seat at her table.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You are one of the biggest fakes I know, you have treated me like dirt since I was seven years old."

"That's not my fault you were shunned, we were supposed to treat you like that."

"NO YOU WEREN'T." She screamed standing up all eyes widening at her anger. "Have you even read the rules of the community?"

It was Edwards turn to get enraged. "Of course I know them, my father told me-"

Bella wasn't going to let him finish that statement. "No I said, read, R-E-A-D for yourself, the rules, have you, Have any of you." She gestured to the room but was met only with silence. "You all have treated me like I was scum under your shoes for no reason, READ THE RULES and then you might start to understand why I am not to keen to forgive any of you." She grab her bag, her lunch was forgotten and stormed out of the room.

Edward walked into his father's office, shutting the door behind him.

"Edward, son, what can I do for you?" Carlisle said looking up from his papers. "Make any progress with Bella?"

Edward just shook his head. "None, but she did say something that stuck with me. Dad have you read the rules of the community?"

"Of course I know the rules; they were pasted down from my father to me just like I passed them down to you."

"No, dad I asked have you read them."

Carlisle froze and thought. "No, I haven't."

"Bella asked no more like yelled have we read them, it got me thinking, we have been told the rules since birth but I don't think I read them ever. She said if we read them then we would know we treated her horribly for no reason."

"I have never thought to read them, they are so old, they were always told to us by word of mouth. I have the original copy locked away." He got up and walked over to his safe unlocked it and carefully pulled out the original copy of the rules of their community, each in a protective plastic to keep it from damage.

He looked through each paper the hand writing was not in the best condition. "Here, the rules about those without powers _t__**here are those who will not show power by the age of six, they must be kept out of the decisions of the community, shunned from the inner workings but still a part of our community. While they may be powerless, their offspring may be vital to us. Be wary of those as well, there are some, few, but some whose powers will not manifest until they reach child bearing age, those will be the strongest of their element, there to protect in dire times. **_I can't believe it, the rules have been misspoken for generations. I can't believe we have done this, we have shunned a young girl for no reason at all." He fell back in to his seat. "I have failed her, her family, and done this community a great injustice. All must be told so we can right this wrong." He got up and walked out to his office, heading for his wife, she could aid in telling everyone the truth.

Edward watched his father go before looking to the papers on the table, he need to see for himself, see the words. He read them over, he couldn't believe it, if he just read the rules he could have gotten close to her a long time ago, hell she could even be his right now if he would have just read for himself. What else did they have wrong he wondered leaving the rood, he needed to see Bella and he needed to see her now.

He stood there his hand ready to knock but he couldn't do it. What was he supposed to say, what could he say to make this all better. To make her not hate him, to make her want him like he wanted her, he raised his hand to knock when he heard her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he turned around.

"I came to see you."

"I know that, but why, haven't you all realized I would like to be left alone." She walked past him heading for her cellar/room.

"Bella, wait, you were right, I read them, the rules, you were right, we treated you horribly for no reason."

"And.."

"And what?" he asked confused not knowing what she wanted.

Bella just shook her head. "You don't get it, none of you get it, you are all so stupid, just leave, get out of here now."

"Bella, we are all trying to make up for what we did what more do you want?"

"An APOLOGY!" She screamed. "An apology, none of you have apologized for what you all have done to me, you all want me to move on to get past this but not once have any of you said you're sorry for what I went though. You think that just showing up and acting nice is all it should take for me to forgive and forget. Eleven years Edward! Eleven years where my own family didn't even like to look at me. Eleven years where I was treated as though I didn't exist for just existing without powers. Eleven Years I went without a how are you doing; we love you, a birthday party." Tears her flowing freely from her eyes and she made no move to stop them. He needed to see how hurt she was. "Eleven years where there has only been one person that cared if I die, one in Eleven Years. So yea it's going to take a lot. This isn't a little mistake that you can sweep under the rug. Eleven years of my life ruined by a misunderstanding of the rules. I have spent more than half of my life on my own, I don't want nor do I need anything from any of you, it's too late for that."

"No" he took a step close to her. "Bella-" but she held up a hand to stop him.

"Nothing you do know can change my mind, I just want to be left alone just like you all use to do." She walked into her cellar/room closing and locking the door behind her.

Edward stood there, once again feeling horrible. She was right they never said sorry they just all tried to make up for the past, be nice know and hope she would put the past behind her and move on like they wanted. Not once had she said I'm sorry for what we did, how we treated her.

He walked from her house and made his way back to his house, walking in and falling into the couch.

"Edward, is everything ok?" his mother Esme's asked as she walked in the room.

"No, I went to see Bella and it was a waste of time. If anything I think I made it worst." He sighed.

"How is that dear?"

"I didn't get it, what she was looking for none of us did. She wanted an apology from us. Mom you should have seen her, I have never seen her look so broken. I don't know what I would have done if you and dad didn't love me like you both do. I have no idea what I would have done if I were treated like her. It's not anger she has its hurt, hurt that has be built up over the last eleven years. I don't think we can make this better."

"We have to." Carlisle said walking in the room. "I just got word from some of the neighboring communities. What happens at the gathering wasn't a random attack it's been happening all over the country. They don't know by whom but it looks like it's a set of rouge elementals, powerful ones are trying to take other communities out. We need Bella, when they come back we need to be ready."

**Ok so here is chapter 6, what do you guys think. I know that the first couple of chapters are a little slow but I need to set the stage, in the next couple of chapters things should start to pick up soon. So review and let me know what you think. Still looking for a beta…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7, I love the response to the story is getting. I am hoping for more. **

Edwards sat back and listened to his father speak, it's been a couple of days since his last run in with Bella and as much as he wanted to go to her, to speak to her, explain everything to her he knew he couldn't. At least not yet. After his father dropped the bomb shell on them they arranged for a meeting to explain the issue to the community. Truthfully he wasn't paying attention to his father, he had heard his entire speech already all he could think about was Bella and what she said.. no yelled at him. She was right and he needed to apologize but now that she told them that's what she wanted he know that it would seem fake to come out now.

So that didn't leave him with much of an option on how to earn her forgiveness. His father had told everyone to hold off talking to Bella, and while her family didn't like it they listen to his dad. They really didn't have a choice in the matter, he was their leader. Carlisle informed them of what Bella said of how hurt she was by everyone in this community, how blind he had been had everyone had been by just assuming what those before him was true. He admitted that he had failed them in that aspect and he wanted how they move forward to be a group decision.

Edward shook his head at the response of the community. All of their ideas were, well there was no easy way to put it but stupid. Even after knowing all she wanted was a true and heartfelt apology they were all thinking of ways to help her forget the past and move on and help them.

"Enough!" he yelled after hearing one person suggest that they buy her a gift for every year she had been shunned. Didn't they know that would only remind her of everything she missed out. He walked to the front of room all eyes on him.

"Giving her gifts and hoping she will move on won't work. She's hurt, truly hurt, material objects will not work for her. She has gone eleven years without love, that's what we need to show her." Edward suggested.

"But it wasn't even our fault, we made a mistake, everyone here misunderstood the rules, she needs to forgive us we didn't mean to treat her like that." Mike said standing up.

"And I get that I do, but you need to put yourself in her shoes. Eleven years where we all treated her like crap for something she had no control over. We all have done a great injustice towards here whether it was by accident or not it still doesn't change what she went through. We all want her to move on because now that we know the truth we are, but it's not the same thing for her. She can't move on because we now know the truth, because even though we know the truth and are treating her better we still meant action, every word that was said to her in the past."

"So what do you expect us to do, have her hate us forever." He sneered.

"No, we need to be honest with her and apologize to her, and mean it. She will know if we are sincere or not. If we want her to help us, to work with us, we need to earn the right to call her our friend."

Bella laid out on her bed waiting for Angela to come by, they were going to train after she was done with the community meeting at the Cullen's house. She was invited but she declined she was tired of being around everyone and their fakeness. She looked at her clock Angela should be here soon and then hopefully they could train in peace without someone coming by and trying to get her to move on.

She got up as she heard the knock on her door, with any luck it was Angela and not anyone else.

"Hey Bella, sorry I'm late the meeting ran long." Angela huffed out. "it took a moment to get away from everyone and get over here."

"It's ok, no school tomorrow so we can train a little longer." Bella closed the door and both girls walk into the woods heading to Bella's training spot.

"So how was the meeting?"

"Um, well Carlisle he told everyone to leave you alone, what you told Edward that day really stuck with them so they are giving you a break. They were looking for ways to get you to like them when Edward stood you and told them they were going about it the wrong way. That material item would not win you over and he talked about having to earn your forgiveness. The hard way, to mean it know of the fake crap that you had to be put though all week."

"Well that's a relief, a least I will get some time to myself."

"But there was something else." Angela said as they arrived at the training spot. "The people who attacked us, there have been reports of women being taken from other communities around the country. They believe that those who attacked us will be back, and you were able to take out so many on your own. They are going to want you to help them protect them, they will leave you alone for a bit but not for long."

"So what do you think I should do, I really have no love for anyone here but you."

"Well I thought about that, you are more powerful than anyone I have ever seen and I know that you are planning to leave when you turn eighteen, and I won't stop you the help here, because you don't owe anyone here anything but your training me so I can better protect myself. And if they find out you are trying to leave and in since leaving them un protected I think that you should train the community or at least the most powerful ones. Then they can get what they want, you can leave and they will still be protected. I mean its not like they will stop asking or watching."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"I think it's the beast option you have, otherwise you will never be left alone, and this way you can control you interactions with everyone. Do it all on your time, your rules your way. You would be in control."

"I guess, it is a good idea. Tell them I'll do it. We can start on Sunday and only ten to start, I don't want to deal with everyone at once, it will be a trail run, if they don't respect my methods then they can leave and this is over."Bella explained.

Angela nodded.

"Ok so are we ready to start, how has your training at home been going, have you connected to your powers yet."

"Not fully but I can hear it speak to me, it weird but there a voice or a feeling that wasn't there before. It's trying to get to know me before it connects I guess."

"That is a start, a great start so let's try and some movements." Bella said pulling out a water bottle. "Take to water and move it around you."

"Bella I've done this before, I need you to teach me something new." Angela complained.

"This is new, try it."

Angela nodded closed her eyes and did what Bella instructed. She started to move her arms her hands and moved the water out of the bottle. "Oh wow!" she said in shock a smile soon gracing her face.

"Different." Bella asked in a knocking voice.

"It's easier." Angela said as the water started to move around her body. "Normally I have to fight to control the water to make it work with me I have to dominate it but now it's like the water is moving with me. I mean there is still a fight but nowhere near as strong as it use to be."

"I needed to see how close you were getting, how close you were getting to merging with your powers. You have made some great progress, I'm proud of you. Let's take it to the next level. Connect with the water in your hands, speak to it find out what it want to do."

"Speak to it like out loud?" Angela asked unsure of what Bella meant.

"No not out loud, though your mind, mediate and connect with your element. You need to listen to it answer to it. That's what I want you to do for the rest of the time, work on completing the rest of your bond with water. Once your bond is complete, we can work on moving forward. She said taking a seat closing her eyes and started to meditate herself.

**So here is chapter 7, I know not that long but I hope you all like it. I hope you like Angela's idea I needed a way to get Bella to start to work with the community that wasn't horrible. So review let me hear your thoughts and ideas. Also still looking for a beta…**

7


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is Chapter eight. So I have read some of the reviews and I want everyone to know that I do have a plan for this story one that I think most will like not all because there is no way to please everyone. So I hope that everyone will give it the benefit of the doubt and know I won't make this an easy fix. So I hope you all like this chapter and yes I am still looking for a beta….if you would like to be a part of this let me know. **

**Also there have been some changes to the chapters so if you are a fan please check out the old chapters because some information that you know has changed. **

**Now on the Chapter 8!. **

Why did she agree to this again? Bella pondered as she waited for people from the community to arrive at her training grounds. She should have agreed now she was force to deal with them on her time and that was the last thing she wanted, but Angela was right she couldn't ignore them forever because she wanted to, she needed to face her troubles head on and deal with them. Her hope was that she could teach this first group enough and they could then teach everyone else. The last thing she wanted was to do was spend time with everyone.

She looked up as the first group walked into the clearing, she should have known, the Cullens, were part of the group to be trained along with her Parents and Brother. She should have known they would jump at the chance to spend time with her and try to sway her, but they didn't know that she wouldn't forgive them, at least not for a few years if she ever. Too much went down between them for that to ever happen on their time.

"Bella!" her mother Renee started trying to come closer to her but Bella just backed away.

"Let's make one thing clear, I am not to play nice, I am not here to become friends" she looked to Edward and Alice. "I am only here to get all of you off my back and out of my way. Now the sooner you all learn the sooner we can all move on."

"Bella.."Charlie said.

"No, there is no room for discussion you made your decisions, now I am only giving you a hour of my time then I am gone. We can waste it with you trying to take to me and change my mind or I can train you so you can defend yourself better."

"Bella, I just want you know we are grateful for you to help us." Carlisle said trying to create some form a peace with her.

"Let's get started." She ignored his attempt at making peace. "Everyone take a seat and let's gets started. Angela told me how she was trained, how it feels like she has to force her power to work for her. Well that's not how if should be."

"May I ask how you know this?" Esme asked.

"Because when most people in your town hates you and rather not look at you, you find ways to occupy your time, I spent my time in the library reading everything I could get my hands on. Then when I found out about my powers when I started to read how to control them, since there was no one to teach me. Now if I can continue, as I was saying she informed me when she uses her powers it's like she has to force it. When I use my powers we are one it moves in me. So this is how we are going to start with meditation."

"What will meditation do?" Alice interrupted.

Bella signed and squeezed her eyes shut. "You need to get in touch with your powers, so close your eyes, take a deep breath and focus on your element. Look for it inside of you." She said taking a seat in front of them assuming the same pose.

"What are we looking for it to do?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing, you are asking for nothing, you just want to connect with it."

"So you have connected with your powers." Charlie asked.

"Stop!" Bella nearly screamed. "Stop talking, stop asking questions, just close your eyes, take a deep breath and try and connect with your powers that is the first step."

With nearly wide eyes everyone kept their mouth close and did as instructed.

Edward focused on his breathing, in, out, in, out, he chanted in his head. He was at a lost, how was she supposed to connect with his element. He had no clue what she wanted him to do or rather how she wanted him to accomplish it and there was no way he was asking her. After her little snap at everyone he was not going to take the chance of asking how he was suppose to connect with his inner air.

He peaked out one eye wanting to observe how everyone was doing, most likely better than he was at the moment. He looked up to Bella, she look like a goddess, he could see the little flickers of flames erupt and die around her form. She must be really on edge; it looked like she was trying to control herself from jumping all of them.

She must have felt his eyes on her because hers snapped open and looked directly at him.

"Is there something you need Edward?" she ground out. Even when she was angry he loved the way she said his name.

"Um… yea, I'm not quite sure what you want me to do, or how to do this, but I didn't want to interrupt you."

Bella took a deep breath. "You need to look deep inside you, there is something in all of us that allows us to work with the elements before you can really control your powers you need to connect to it. So that is what you are doing, look for the piece of you and connect with it."

Edward nodded and went back to work, he wanted and needed to get this, he needed to become stronger. He was the next leader and he needed to be able to protect his people…and their might have been a small part of him that wanted to impress Bella.

He took another deep breath and tried to look deep within himself. He was going to do this; he was going to connect with that part of him. He was going to become stronger.

**Hey all, so here is chapter 8, I know I know it's a little slow but its chapters like these that help build up you the true story. You can't build a house with no foundation. Lol. Reviews are welcome and I am still looking for a beta. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So everyone here is chapter 9 is here, I am glad that you all like the story so far, I will try and make them longer if I find the time. Also there is a question about if there are only communities in the world. It's the normal world with normal people think of this as the underworld hidden in the shadows, out of big cities in small towns where people don't talk.**

She needed to move out, the much was clear, now that she was of value to them and started to train them they were around her far too much for her liking. She had grown accustom to being by herself most of the time, now people were fighting to be a part of her life and it was draining, these people were fake a product of close minded thinking for generations.

If she was to be honest she wouldn't change a thing if she had the chance, at least this way she knew there were no fake people in her life. She knew that those who she let in truly cared for her well being and truly cared for her. Well it might not be many, by why have plenty of fake friends when you can have those few who will forever have your back.

But back to her earlier thought, she needed to move out, she needed to get away, her birthday was a little under a month away and she needed to leave. With everyone coming along in their training and becoming stronger in the days they worked together she wouldn't be needed soon, they will be able to take what she taught them and pass it on, she really hoped that they didn't expect her to work with everyone in the community, that was something that she had no want nor did she intend to do, she just needed them stronger to no longer need her so she could slip away.

"Bella!" Angela yelled running into the clearing, they were going to train just the two of them today and Angela was late. "Sorry, I know I know I'm late but with good reason."

"It better be." Bella said already assuming the first position Angela taking a seat across from her both in the pose to connect with their powers their ritual to keep the bond strong between them.

"So the attack at the gathering, it's not over."

"What do you mean?"

"The guys who attacked us, they were a part of a bigger group, they were rouge elementals, it's been happening all over the country to many different communities, they have wiped out four so far, we were the next one and you stopped it. But I overheard my parents talking; they believe that it's a bigger group because some of the communities were hit to close together for there to be only one group."

"So, you are telling me that the people I killed had friends." Bella said taking a deep breath. This would not be a good thing, she didn't need a target on her back if she was going to leave and try and make it on her own.

"Yea, they had friends, and it looks like they had a big hatred for us."

"Could it be the close minded society that kicks out its own family." Bella snorted.

"Well, honestly that's what I think, I did a little research, another reason I am late, about the communities destroyed they all have shunned multiple people over the years, I mean a lot, and they were taken out first, and these communities were some of the strongest. There were other communities in the area that could have been taken out much easier but they weren't. It was harder to find info about them but they haven't shunned anyone before so it was like they were skipped over."

"Wait is there a list of shunned people from the communities?" Bella asked slightly intrigued.

"Well honestly yea there is, it's part of the census they do, there is a section for people shunned so they can keep track of the numbers."

"So what, I like on a list then, wait does the mean, they came here because of me."

Angela thought for a minute not sure how she should proceed with it. "I think, they came here for you."

"What, no that doesn't make any sense." Bella argued getting up and pacing.

"Bella, listen I know this might seem weird and out there but listen, each community had people there under 18 who were shunned like you, their bodies were never found with the rest but they are missing, I think they requited them to come a long, I think they were here for you and we were a perk of the job, killing those who shunned."

"So, I killed people like me, people who grew up like me." Bella, said.

"No, not like you, they were ready to attack, to kill other, you only attacked when you didn't have another choice."

"But they would have understood me, Angela I know you love me like a sister and have always been there but you have never been on the receiving end of what I have, you still got to call them family, they would have always been there for you but not for me, never for me. I don't regret saving you, I don't. But they were angry like me, angry because of what happen to them happen to me, they knew what I was feeling and they understood how I felt."

"That doesn't give them the right to kill people over it." Angela reasoned.

"I KNOW THAT!" she screamed. "I do but it would be nice to meet others who went through what I did, I know Mrs. Cope did, but when she was shunned it was much different, it wasn't as if we were treated the same way. It would be nice to talk to others who could understand everything I was feeling and could related in a honest way." She sunk to the ground her arms wrapping around herself. "I don't condone what they did, but I understand why."

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't even think of that." Angela said, she would sometimes forgot everything Bella has gone through when it was just them, but of course Bella would understand why they were attacked, she went though it as well.

"Let's just forget it right now, I don't want to argue with you. Let's just train." Bella said coming to a standing position. Angela nodded, they weren't going to fight, not on something that could mess up their friendship. Not on something that wasn't worth their friendship.

"Ok lets train." She said standing up.

Edward blew out a breath as he and Emmett trained in his back yard. After everything that was happened Emmett and Rose both pulled out of school for the term. They were both needed back here until everything was over and done. It was one of their off days from training with Bella so they were using it to train with other, to spread the knowledge of what they were learning for Bella, they knew there was no way she would be willing to teach everyone.

As he called for a break he watched as Emmett went to Rose giving her a quick kiss before going to grab water. Emmett and Rose were the first couple in a long time to actually mate, the last couple to mate was before his grandparents since then everyone relied on falling in love. He was a little jealous of them, while others fell in love and hoped it was something that would last Emmett and Rose had a love that went down deep that bonded them together forever. It was something that he hoped would have happened to him when he turned eighteen like it had when Rose and turned eighteen a few months after Emmett but it didn't, at least not yet.

He wanted someone who would complete him in every way like Rose and Emmett do.

"How is she?" Emmett asked as Edward made his way over to them.

"The same, nothing has changed. She only says what is needed and nothing more."Edward took a seat on the cool grass.

"They say hell has no fury like a woman's scorned, and we scorned Bella for eleven years, we are going being paying for a while." Rose spoke up.

"I know, I know and I don't expect her to forgive me anytime soon, I really don't, but I don't see a crack in her armor anywhere, I don't even know where to start."

"Angela!" Emmett nearly boasted. "She and Bells are best friends right, we can start with her, ask her what she thinks we can do to get Bells to talk to us, to give us a chance."

"If they are really best friends Angela won't tell us a thing, I mean its been what over three weeks and still we are no were with her." Rose said.

"Yes we are, we are closer, think about it, Rose you gain a little more respect from her, and she is letting us train with her. That an improvement." Edward countered.

"So there has been a change." Emmett said feeling a little smug.

Edward groaned gripping his hair. "Ok, so there has been a small change, just not fast enough, I want to speed it along." He urged.

"Why, it will take time for her to forgive us, to truly forgive us, why the rush?" Rose asked.

Edwards sighed but didn't say anything just looked to the ground running his figures though his hair over and over.

"Oh, I get it, you like her." Emmett said with a small smirk. "You like my sister."

"Yea, so what if I do."

"Wow took you long enough to admit it out loud." Rose scoffed causing both Emmett and Edward to turn to her.

"You knew?" Edward asked, he was so sure he had kept it hidden from everyone.

Rose just rolled her eyes. "You say that like you were hiding it well, you always had this look of longing in your eyes when it came to her."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Emmett asked confused at his wife.

"Well at the time it wasn't like he could have her, so why torment him on something he could never have. I may be a bitch, but even I'm not that bad. But enough of this talk, my turn get ready Cullen I'm going to kick your ass." She said getting up.

**So chapter Nine, what do you all think let me know, and review…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been really busy with work and some personal issue. But I am back here is Chapter 10.**

"No stop!" Bella yelled ending the fight between Carlisle and Charlie, they were training to see if they have improved with their powers and for the most part, they were stronger. She could see it, but still they were no match for her and that meant no match for those who attacked them, and with her birthday coming soon she needed them to get stronger before that so she could leave with an clean conscience.

"Your still forcing it, neither of you are letting your powers work with you."

"Really and how can you tell?" Carlisle retorted not use to taking orders from others.

"I can tell because I can see the strain in your eyes and face, you're not letting your powers work with you, you still want them to work for you."

Carlisle shook his head. "They are my powers, they should work for me." He argued back he was tired of being told what to do.

"Well then you need to lose that type of thinking, I get that you were all taught something different, but you have to lose that train of thought and move on. When their other members come back for revenge, and they will, you all need to be ready you need to be able to protect yourselves."

"But won't you be here to help?" Alice asked from the sidelines next to her mother.

"No." was her simple reply.

"What?" Renee asked shocked at her daughters answer.

"It's best that you all know now, but I don't plan on making a life here for me after I turn 18. I'm leaving."

"But, your birthday is in less than two weeks." Emmett said not liking the words coming from Bella's mouth.

"That's why you all need to learn to quickly or at least enough to better protect yourselves and you are not there yet." She said.

"Bella, you can't leave, you can't." Her mother pleaded not wanting to lose her for the second time.

Bella just shook her head dismissing her mother's words. "I am, I have been planning this for years, I won't let your changing views of me change my mind, there is nothing here for me, I will never feel or be comfortable in this town. Therefore, that gives you less than two weeks to get a handle on this because as soon as I turn eighteen I am gone forever. Now back to work." She tried to change focus but to no avail.

"Bella, I can't allow you to leave." Carlisle said. "The community needs you; and we want to atone for our actions. As leader I can't let you just leave, I refuse it."

"Carlisle I'm only going to say this one more time, this is not now nor will it ever be my community, I have never taken the oath and I never will, this place has no hold over me, you have no hold over me. Now don't piss me off by thinking you can tell me what to do, I'm am training you kindness of my heart something none of you deserve, I don't have to be here, and trust me I don't want to be around any of you more than I have to so, start again cause now you know you have a deadline and maybe that will help you work harder." She finished once again trying to get back or course but again no such luck.

"What makes you think they will be back?" Edward asked bring her attention on to him.

"What?" she asked

"You said they will want revenge, how are you so sure?"

"Because like you all I bet they are a community of their own, I bet anything all those who have been shunned treat each other like a community. You guys don't get it; you see and saw us as outcasts, so it's only natural that they would seek each other out to build a community of their own."

"But, you're the one who killed them; wouldn't they just go after you?" Edward asked, he wanted her to see that she couldn't leave, not on her own; she needed them as some type of protection.

Bella just shrugged her shoulders. "I know what I did, I understand the consequence of my actions, and if they come they come, but make no mistake they will start here, and you guys still shunned me, you were their first target it's safe to say you still are."

"So, you're ok with having a target on your back?" Charlie said surprised at his daughters reaction, how much she truly didn't care what happen.

"I've lived my entire life with one, just of a different nature, at least this time I did something to deserve it. I killed people of my own kind, people who dealt with the same issues as me. People I have dreamt of meeting."

"They wanted to kill us." Esme said softly, "That's not right."

"In your eyes no, but in the eyes of people like me, people who grew up facing the same problems, hatred like I have for no reason other than being different, well it's not hard to believe some of those people would want to make those responsible pay. As I told Angela I don't condone what they were doing, but I understand why they did, I've experienced those same thoughts and feelings before, I just didn't want to stoop to that level."

"You've thought of killing us?" Renee asked nearly in tears, no matter what her daughter thought, she loved her, she was her little girl, the girl she dreamt she would always have only to have her taken away from her. Bella thought they stopped loving her, but that wasn't true, it was never true, they loved her more than anything but they were bounds by the rules, rules that lied and now they lost their little girl forever.

"If you were in my situation wouldn't you." She said.

"Bella.." Renee started only to have Bella shut her down once more.

"Don't, nothing any of you can say will change my mind. Just get back to work; you don't have much time until I leave. Start again." She said turning to Carlisle and Charlie.

They stood for a second, not quite sure how to respond to the load just dropped on them, but with the way Bella was staring at them they knew they needed to make due of the time they had with her.

"She can't leave!" Emmett bellowed as they arrived in Edwards room. "She can't."

"If she decided to go there is nothing we can do to stop her." Rose said coming to sit next to her husband.

"I know, but I wish I could change her mind, I never told anyone this, but I was waiting until she turned 18 and went to college then she would no longer be in the community and I wouldn't be as bound by the communities' rules, I could have tried and have some sort of relationship with her. But now I don't think that will ever happen." Emmett explained solemnly.

"You've never told me that." Rose said.

Emmett just shrugged. "I didn't want to tell anyone, the rules we knew said I couldn't have anything to do with her, and even though she wouldn't have be in the community I still would have, in that still sort of breaking the rules, I couldn't have brought you into that, if they found out, I didn't want you punished with me." He explained.

"I would have helped you." She said forcing him to look at her. "Rules of the community be damned you are my husband, my mate, my love, I would have helped you and if they found out, taken my punishment right along with you."

Emmett reached his hand behind her head and pulled her in for a sweet loving kiss. He loved that woman.

Edwards leaned back at looked at the ceiling giving them a little privacy even though it was his room. But he wanted that, he wanted a love so strong that they were mates bound to the soul for one another and he wanted that with Bella and only Bella. But if she was planning on leaving he knew she could never have it. Her birthday was too soon, there was no way he could change her mind in that short of a time. He just needed more time, time to get her to see that he cared for her, that he would spend the rest of his life making up for these past eleven years.

"We should throw her a party." He said sitting up breaking the growing kiss between his two best friends.

"Yea, like that will go over well." Rose said dryly. "Hey Bella, lets party with some of the people you hate most in life."

"No," Edward shook his head. "I meant a small one like us and Angela and Bella, nothing big, just like a bonfire at the clearing. The night before her birthday, we could give her a small birthday slash going away party."

"You want to celebrate my sister leaving." Emmett said a little agitated.

"No, you guys aren't getting it."

"Maybe because you aren't saying it right. Rose countered.

"It could be a small acceptance party, to show we are ok with her leaving, even though we aren't, but I remember one of things she told me she missed most was a birthday party. We could give her a birthday party then maybe if she still leaves she will have at least one good memory with us and maybe come back." He explained hopping he was making sense.

"Do you think it will work?" Emmett asked eager for any chance to have his sister hate him less.

"Maybe, Maybe not, but I was thinking, leading up to it, we could all do small acts of kindness to her, plant small seeds that will hopefully grow and change her perception of us to her."

"Worth a shot, because no offence, I need another girl to hang out with, your sister can be quite annoying at time." Rose said.

Edward just scoffed. "At times, how about since she was born."

**So what do you think, I know I know I'm late and once again I am sorry, but I hope you like the chapter. You get to see more into thoughts of Renee and Emmett I hope it gives you understanding. Let me know what you think of Edwards plan as well. Please review I love hearing from you all. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all… so I know that I haven't updated in a while but for a good reason….I have published my first book and this one has an editor I promise. It's called 'The Veiled Truth' by Andrea Rose Washington. It's available for purchase on Kindle.**

** I have been working on this book for about 2 years and I have been very busy in this last month getting everything last detail perfect. So please take a look**

** Also side note follow me on twitter Andrerosew**

**Now on to Chapter 11**

Why didn't they get it, why couldn't they just leave her alone, she knew what they were doing and it was not going to work. Nothing they would do could change her mind this late in the game. She had made her decision long ago and could not, would not be swayed by their little acts of kindness.

Bella sighed and laid her head back on the cool grass, tonight at midnight she turned 18 and she couldn't wait. Angela was supposed to join her soon, their last day together before she left. She hoped the Cullen's and her 'family' she used that term lightly would leave her alone today. To go back to how life used to before her secret came out.

"Bella!" Angela huffed coming through the clearing. "I know, I'm late, sorry but I was cornered by your new fan club, they wanted me to talk to you about spending time with them before you left, they wanted to come but I told them I didn't think you would like it."

"Ugh!" Bella screamed throwing her hands up in frustration. "Why can't they get that I don't want to be near them."

Angela shrugged not knowing how to answer. "I guess they want a second chance."

"No" Bella shook her head. "Just a few more hours and I'm gone." She breathed laying back on the ground.

"Well, I don't think my talk helped much." Angela said as Bella's new fan club walked out into the clearing.

"Oh no" Bella groaned sitting up on her elbows as Edward, Emmett and Rosalie walked in the clearing.

"I'm sorry Bella I thought they would have listened." Angela said.

"I thought, Angela told you not to come." Bella said skipping hellos.

"We wanted to see you." Emmett said first. "Look Bella I know this situation is not ideal, and I know nothing I or any one of us could say can make you want to stay I get that, we get that. "He gestured to Rosalie and Edward. "But we wanted to just spend this last night with you before you leave; we won't try any longer to keep you or try and convince you to stay we just want one last night to hang with you."

Bella took a long look at them, debating in her mind trying to decided did she really want to spend her last hours in this town with them. But really what was the chance they would leave if she told them no. what was one night, she would let them stay and after tomorrow she would never have to see them again.

She sighed and nodded her head. Rose took a step forward while Emmett and Edward stepped back grabbed a few bags and came back.

"What's all that?" Angela asked getting up with Bella.

"We brought supplies for the party." Emmett answered coming closer with all the bags.

"We thought of everything." Edward said finally speaking up. They emptied the bags pulling out graham crackers, chocolate, marshmallows and hot dogs and the buns.

"We figured that you want a huge party so we went to the basic side." Rosalie explained.

"You have enough food for twenty people; it's just the five of us. Who else did you invite?" Bella asked.

"No one I just eat a lot." Emmett answered with a smile one that Bella did not return. Quickly the boys set of a fire pit and rose was quick to light it and the hot dogs were being roasted.

"Where do you think you will go?" Rose asked as she watched her hotdog burn.

Bella shrugged. "I haven't thought that about out, I just know I want wide open spaces."

"So then no idea at all." Emmett asked wanting to make sure she would be safe.

"No, not really," she said once more but she was lying she knew exactly where she wanted to go. She took in the darkness around her, midnight will be here soon, and that meant the ancient spell holding her here would be lifted and she could sneak away.

"Is that wise?" Edward asked,

"Who knows, I'm use to being on my own, it will be a new and great adventure that I have been dreaming about for years." She said with a small smile.

Emmett, Edward, Rose shared a look, their plan of trying to get some answers was failing, Bella wasn't telling them a thing.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Edward asked taking a bite of his hot dog.

She shrugged again, not giving them any answers, the less they knew the better for her.

Bella took a bite of her hot dog and looked up at the sky. The beautiful stars in the sky, they always gave her comfort.

She leaned her head on Angela shoulder and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. " I just hope where ever I end up, it will be beautiful."

She pulled on Angela's watch and looked at the time, 11:58pm it will be here soon. "Almost time." She whispered with a smile.

Emmett frowned, he knew she was excited about leaving but it still killed him to hear it. He knew he couldn't keep her here, and he knew trying would only anger her.

As the clock counted, down to 12, her smile could get bigger, she had never been out of town before, and she couldn't wait to leave. As the clock struck 12 Edward let out a loud groan and clutched his chest.

"Edward!" Rose yelled, she and Emmett trying to figure out what's wrong while Bella and Angela moved back out of the way, but it was over as soon as it started. Edward's pain was gone.

"Dude, are you ok?" Emmett asked but Edward wasn't paying attention. His eyes were only focused on Bella who wasn't focused on him. He had a look on his face that Emmett couldn't describe.

"Bella" he uttered her name causing her to look up. "Mine"

** So there it is…let me know what you think of this chapter. I know, I know it was a little short but it's going to get better I promise. Also please check out my new book The Veiled Truth I hope you all enjoy it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone, Great News I published a book, 'The Veiled Truth' by Andrea Rose Washington. Here is a little summary of it. **

Sasha Delant is running for her life. Her mother's lifelong secret has come back with a vengeance, sweeping Sasha and her best friend, Cassie, into a life they never expected – or wanted. Unsure who to trust and forced out of the only home they have ever known, Sasha and Cassie must rely on each other to stay alive. Following the clues left by Sasha's mother, they begin a search for the truth that will determine the outcome of all their lives.

The Links to My website and to where you can buy it are on my page. Take a minute and check it out. I hope you all enjoy it. Now all on to Chapter 12

**Oh also follow me on twitter Andrerosew**

'No' Bella thought getting up trying to back away from Edwards form. She knew what he meant with that word, she knew what happen, she saw the same thing with Emmet and Rose. She was Edwards mate.

"No" she said backing away.

"Bella, No you have to go to him." Rose reasoned. "You can't get out of this, it will only hurt you both."

"No." Bella said again shaking her head, ignoring Rose's words. "I can't be his mate."

"My Mate!" Edward said once again with more force coming closer to her.

"Angela come here." Emmett said bring Rose away from Edward, he remembered what he went though when he saw Rose, if anyone stood in Edward's way right now, there would be hell to pay.

"No I can't leave Bella." Angela said stand near her friend only to receive a growl from Edward.

"Angela I'm warning you, if you get in his way he won't be able to control himself, he will hurt you to get to his mate. He's not thinking rationally right now, he won't hurt her but you need to come here."

Angela thought about it for a moment before slowly making her way from Bella's side.

"We need to get out of here." Emmett instructed.

"No, you can't leave me with him." Bella begged as Edward wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck.

"Everything will be ok Bella, I promise, he won't hurt you." Rose said as she pulled Angela along as they left the clearing, this changed everything. The Town would need to be informed.

"Edward, please don't do this." Bella begged as he ran his hand along her body slipping them under her clothes. She used her powers trying to burn him but only caused him moan in pleasure.

"My Mate, I would never hurt My Mate." He whispered in her ear. "I Love My Mate." He said with a little more force bringing them down to the ground.

Edward moaned as he pressed his body to her, she was his Mate, his equal in every way. She was his forever in this life and the next and he was hers. He strung kisses up and down her neck his hands gripping her waist tightly before one hand slipped down and grabbed a handful of her ass casing an involuntary moan from her.

"Edward!" Bella nearly screamed trying to get though to him but knew it was useless, she read about this, in this state he would not stop until the bond was complete and there was nothing she could do about it.

Edwards kissed his way up her neck before claiming her lips in a heated kiss. He brought one hand up and cupped her cheek deeping the kiss his tongue entering her mouth. He moaned at her taste, she was perfect. His tongue fought with hers for dominance, something he quickly won.

He slipped her shirt over her head dipping his head down kissing his way down her chest, her nails running down his back as her legs opened wrapping them around his waist. Edward took the invitation grounding his hips in to hers causing them bought to cry out.

He pulled back long enough to discard his shirt before finding her lips once more. He needed her, his body was aching for her, he need to be inside of her now. He was prolonging their mating longer than necessary or safe.

He made quick work of their pants and underwear he held at her entrance looking her deep in his eyes and brought his lips to hers before fully sheathing himself in her warmth.

Bella screams were swallowed as he broke though her barrier. Edward kissed her cheeks and her tears as he waited for her to adjust. Slowly he started to move his hips as Bella started to moan and writhe under him. He hooked a hand under her leg brought it up higher and started to thrust harder in to her.

"Edward please." Bella moan despite herself, she needed him to finish and soon.

Edward groaned and went faster, he could feel his end near, but we wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could. "So good, So good." He moaned tucking his head into the crook of her neck as their bodies moved in sync completing an ancient dance completing their bonds as mates.

Bella knew Edward was close as was she, his thrust were getting more erratic his breathing harsher, he quickly found her lips again in a deep kiss his hand reaching down between them and played with her button to bring her over the edge before him.

As she came she clamped down hard on him bringing him over the edge with her he bit her neck sealing them as mates for life.

As they came down from their high and Edward removed himself from her wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up next to him as they both fell into a deep sleep as the bond continued to work on them.

Edward groaned as the sunlight shined bright in his face. He opened his eyes taking in his surroundings. He looked down to see Bella laying on his chest her arm slung across his chest. His eyes widen as the events of last night came rushing back to him. Bella was his Mate, she was his, he was hers, she couldn't leave him. If he could have screamed to the heavens in that moment he would have, his love, his dream girl was his forever. He felt her body start to stir and knew no matter how happy he was in this moment, Bella would not be.

He waited until she was fully awake but he said anything.

"Bella?" he said causing her to look up at him.

"No" she nearly screamed scrambling away from him gathering her clothes from around her.

"Bella, calm down." Edward urged reaching for his pants pulling them on.

"Calm down, you want me to calm down, we had SEX Edward, SEX last night, supposedly you are my mate and you want me to CALM DOWN!" she screamed pulling on the last bit of clothes she had and making a run from the trees.

"Bella, please don't run from me, I LOVE YOU!" He screamed casing her to freeze.

"I can't do this, I can't." she whispered running into the woods.

"So they are mate?" Carlisle asked Rose, Emmett and Angela as they sat in his office.

"Yes Sir." Emmett answered. "Bella and Edward are mates, they finished the bond last night."

"This is great." Carlisle said. "Another couple in your generation has been mates. This is a good sign, it means we are getting stronger as a community."

"It's not great, Bella will not, is not happy with this." Angela spoke up for the first time since they arrived.

"Ms. Weber, they would not be mates if they weren't perfect for each other." Carlisle explained.

"I understand that, but this mating is not like Rose's or Emmett. Bella was not dating Edward before they found out they found out. Bella was not friends with Edward before they found out. Bella did NOT like Edward before this. She will not, is not happy with being his mate. Do not think for a moment this helps you in anyway. Unlike the rest of you, I have been her friend when no one else would. Her family when there was no one. Bella will still try and leave, being Edwards mate gives her a bigger push to leave. And honestly it's what's best for her."

"How can you say that!" Carlisle asked outraged. "Bella will not leave."

"Yes she will!" Angela stood up outraged. "She is not happy here, she will never be happy here, there are way to many painful memories here. She needs to leave, I want her to leave, it is the only way for her to have a life of her choice of her choosing. Being Edwards mates doesn't give her any of that. No one here has thought about her, about what's best for her. You all want her to stay so you can make nice but did you ever stop to think that leaving is the only way she could possibly move on. For it to be the only way she could see herself having a live. I promise you, being his mate gives her more reason to leave and as much as I will miss her, I am happy for her, for her to do what she needs."

"Angela we are sorry for how we treated her, it was a misunderstanding _" Carlisle started.

"It was not a MISUNDERSTANDING." Angela yelled interrupting him. "You treated a six year old like crap because you never read the rules. Your ignorance ruined my best friends life to the point she doesn't feel comfortable in her own town. That is not a misunderstanding." Angela said walking out of the office.

"She's right." Emmett said as Angela walked out. "Bella does need to leave."

"How can you say that, she's your sister?" Carlisle asked in outraged.

"She needs time to heal, and she can't get that if she's living in town around the faces of those who hurt her." Rose answered.

"SHE'S GONE!" Edward yelled coming into his father's office his mother and Alice following closely behind him. "She left after we woke up, she left." He said dropping to his knees, defeated. Emmett came to his side. "I had her, I finally had her Em, she was mine, my Mate and she left. I've wanted her for years and I finally had her and she left me." He croaked tears streaming down his face.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Esme cried coming to her son wrapping her arms around his form as he cried for the loss of his heart. Bella left and no one knew if she would be back.

**So what do you think? This is chapter 12..ok I know the sex scene sucks…I'm not good at those, umm if anyone wants to rewrite it for me please do. Also don't forget about my Book The Veiled Truth available on Barnes Noble and Amazon. **

**Please review I love hearing from everyone, so please review! **

**Oh side note, if anyone is waiting for my other story to be update, I will be working on one story at a time. I have not forgotten about it. **


End file.
